


vore

by amaryllises



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Vore, bad shitpsot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllises/pseuds/amaryllises
Summary: vore





	vore

**Author's Note:**

> ... vore

Akamatsu and Saihara were walking around, being normal humans in a dope killing game. Monokuma was dumb. Saihara was observing something unordinary when Akamatsu noticed Shinguuji.

 

“Oh! Hey, Shinguuji!” she called out, waving to him excitedly. Shinguuji gave an uncanny grin. “Have you found anything important?”

 

“Kekekeke… I’m afraid not,” he replied, looking around the library with them. “Although…”

 

“Although?” Saihara asked, confused. He always seemed at least 20% stoned, and Akamatsu never blamed him. She was disassociating as well.

 

“I believe I’ve found something… super important,” Shinguuji completed. Akamatsu can see the sides of his mouth creep up in a grin. “You will need to come with me.”

 

“Alright! Thanks for helping, Shinguuji!” Akamatsu cheered, and followed him, with Saihara hastily trailing behind. Shinguuji swiftly walked into the Game Room.

 

Akamatsu opened the door, and peeked inside. “Woah!” she gasped. “What’s this?”

 

“I believe you mean ‘owo,” Shinguuji corrected, and closed the door after Saihara. “Kekeke… the beauty of humanity is beautiful.”

 

“That’s repetitive,” Saihara quietly commented.

 

“That’s rude, Saihara!” Akamatsu scolded, and looked around. “So, Shinguuji. Where is it? Where’s the exit?”

 

“Ah…” Shinguuji smiled. “I believe I need to create suspense. Truly spices up humanity. Akamatsu, Saihara… behold… the exit…” He flourished his arms.

 

Akamatsu tilted her head.

 

Shinguuji ripped off his mask. “In here.”

 

The last thing Akamatsu saw was Shinguuji’s grin and teeth.

 

* * *

 

 

“W-What did you do?” Saihara asked, raising his stick-thin arms in a pose similar to Chabashira. “A-Akamatsu?”

 

“Now, Saihara, you don’t have to tell a soul,” Shinguuji calmly put his mask back on. “Just collect them all for me.”   
  


“All of what?”

 

“Ah, the beauty of humanity. The rest of your classmates.” Shinguuji raised his arms above his head.

 

“W-What if I don’t?” Saihara challenged.

 

“You’ll end up like Akamatsu.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yo, Saihara, the fuck you gather us all here for?” Iruma asked. “Is it… an orgy?”

 

“what the actual fuck iruma we’re all like twelve,” saihara said, breaking extremely out of character. “sorry, iruma, unfortunately not. i think i might have found the exit.”

 

“if i may say,” toujou paused, “i believe you are off by a few years.”

 

“degenerate males can’t even math,” chabashira scoffed.

 

“whatever.”

 

“ooh! i am too plain to have figured it out. where did you find it, saihara?” shirogane inquired.

 

“er- in the dining hall,” saihara babbled.

 

“we’re already in the dining hall, saihara,” harukawa sighed. “are you wasting our time? just tell us.”

 

“shinguuji found it; i believe he’ll be coming here soon.”

 

“nishishishi! you’re a bad liar,” ouma grinned. “anyways, cough it up! where’s the exit?”

 

“i said, only shinguuji knows!” saihara, frustrated, threw his hands in the air. at that very moment, thank god, shinguuji appeared, in all his glory.

 

“well? where is the exit, shinguuji?” toujou asked.

 

“yes, yes! atua would like to know!” yonaga said.

 

“i must say, i enjoyed meeting with you guys,” shinguuji began, his hair suddenly rippling with an intensity only a hurricane would create.

 

“and?” hoshi raised his eyebrows (does he have eyebrows?).

 

“and if i could, i would certainly become friends with you guys…”

 

“can’t say the same,” harukawa muttered.

 

“yeah! we’ll be bros!” momota yelled. “so, where’s the exit and akamatsu?”

 

shinguuji continued without acknowledging the others. “fortunately, the exit is very near… very close,” he creeped forward, closer to the students.

 

“nyeh! my seer MP whatever powers say that you are a creep!” yumeno grabbed the brim of her hat.

 

“i’ll protect you from degenerate males, yumeno!” tenko immediately jumped to attention.

 

“very… very… close…” shinguuji walked closer.

 

the wind increased. the air zipped around them with ferocity. even yonaga, who literally wears underwear around everywhere, pulled her yellow coat over herself. 

 

saihara could hear the wind rushing by his ears.

 

“close.”

 

SHINGUUJI’S BUTTON POPPED OPEN IMMEDIATELY AFTER HE SAID THE WORDS. AND HIS OTHER BUTTON. AND HIS OTHER BUTTON. HIS SHIRT BURSTED OPEN, LIKE A NUT, AND THE WIND ONLY DREW SAIHARA AND THE OTHERS CLOSER AND CLOSER, DESPITE THEIR FUTILE ATTEMPTS AT STRUGGLING.

 

except for gonta though

 

AS SHINGUUJI’S SLEEVES RIPPED OFF HIS ARMS, THEY SAW IT.

 

“GAH!” IRUMA YELLED. “SHINGUUJI, WHEN DID YOU GET SO THICK?”

 

INDEED, SHINGUUJI WAS A THICCY BOY. HIS STOMACH BULGED AND SAIHARA COULD HEAR THE SOUND OF CLAIR DE LUNE PLAYING SOFTLY. 

 

“THIS IS- THIS- THIS IS SIMPLY WRONG,” KIIBO ADDED.

“meet the exit,” the wind calmed, and shinguuji, as stony and composed as always, brushed his hair back. 

 

he ripped off his mask…

 

in they went. thirteen students, all screaming.

 

shinguuji patted his stomach with satisfaction.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK” saihara screamed, and ran away. “THIS IS BULLSHIT. THIS IS ACTUAL BULLSHIT JESUS CHRIST”

 

“oh... you’re not going to go, yet. not when i have an absolutely splendid amount of human specimens inside me… with the absence of a detective, of course,” shinguuji winked.

 

saihara threw up in his mouth.

 

shinguuji advanced.

 

“NO!” he yelled, and scrambled to the entrance. locked. of course. “NO, SHINGUUJI, I’D DO ANYTHING, PLEASE!”

 

“Even sell out your friends?” Shinguuji, despite looking like Violet Beauregarde, walked swiftly.

 

“well- fair point- er-” saihara’s confidence quickly faded, and shinguuji smiled with satisfaction. at last. saihara was interrupted.

 

**_SLURP_ **

 

down the hatch he went.

 

* * *

 

 

“i must say, i am disgusted and impressed!” monokuma said. 

 

“that’s what people usually describe me as,” shinguuji grinned.

 

“in fifteen fell swoops, you were able to end the entire killing game!”

 

“sixteen,” shinguuji replied, patting his belly with contentment.

 

“sixteen? but shinguuji, you can’t vore yourself! or can you? i mean, i’ve never tried-” monokuma was cut off.

 

shinguuji swallowed monokuma whole, and did nothing more than lick his lips.

 

he was the victor. bow to shinguuji, the ultimate

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna fuckign die


End file.
